Coordinated multipoint (CoMP) systems are being studied as an enhanced multiple input multiple output (MIMO) technique to increase performance, especially at the cell edge, within the evolution of Long-Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) for Release 11 or beyond. However, there are some challenges for user equipment (UE) positioning within CoMP scenarios.